


His Heart in Mine

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Summer Solstice brings friends and change to Prince Sirius of Grimmauld Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/gifts).



Preparations had begun for the Summer Solstice celebration at Grimmauld Castle. Silk bunting trimmed with sequins and crystals lined every archway. Trees in the orchards had been enchanted so the apples grew blue, persimmons purple and pomegranates glittered like gold in the sun. Every berry had been plucked from the castle gardens, dipped in sugar and then arranged into cone shaped towers on serving platters.

A small sample of sugared fruit was brought to Prince Sirius for breakfast, thanks to some creative pilferage by his page. Sirius wasn’t hungry. He sat at the head end of his bed with his arms folded on the broad stone window sill, staring down into the empty courtyard as Peter ate a piece of stolen fruit on his behalf. There! The unmistakeable flash of a Portkey meant Sirius’s favourite guests had arrived. Sirius leapt to his feet and was hit in the face with a flying shirt made from pale grey cotton.

“Try to be subtle,” said Peter.

“I’m always subtle,” Sirius replied while putting on the shirt.

“Splinching yourself to greet them is the exact opposite of subtle.”

Sirius saw Prince James and his page through the window and leaned against the sill to watch them approach the castle. James of Godric’s Hollow was fair-skinned, black-haired and lanky like Sirius. Remus had nut-brown hair and appeared tan from this distance, an illusion created by an abundance of freckles. He seemed to be all limbs. Loose linen pants made him look like a stick man wrapped in cotton wool for modesty. Male servants were permitted to go around shirtless in the extreme heat, but not royalty. Princes Sirius and James would have to suffer prickly heat, despite the fine fabrics, while Peter and Remus…

“James is waving to you,” Peter told Sirius.

Sirius waved automatically without looking away from Remus. “He’s gotten thinner,” Sirius murmured.

“No,” Peter said as he leaned against the other side of the same window. “He’s gotten taller. As has James, as have you, as has everyone our age, except me.”

Sirius flashed a smile at his dumpling-shaped page. “Poor Peter resents his sexy friends.”

“Poor Peter is fully chuffed to be short and fat if it means his master doesn’t think of him while masturbating.”

“Poor Peter might tumble out this window if he doesn’t show his master proper respect,” Sirius said gruffly. He flapped the front panel of his loose-fitting shirt, which was already developing sweaty patches.

“And leave Prince Sirius to run his own errands until after the Solstice? Not likely.”

Sirius chuckled, glancing briefly at Peter before staring out the window. Sirius and James would receive official titles and royal appointments after the Solstice. Peter and Remus would be released as pages and given adult responsibilities based on aptitude tests. Sirius had nightmares about rival queens laying claim to the handsome pageboy who’d never been kissed...

Peter made the plate of sugared berries hover through Sirius’s field of vision. “Want some before it’s taken away?” Peter asked before biting into a large strawberry.

“I want to mark our last night of freedom with a midnight swim. Arrange it and pass the details on to James.”

“Via Remus, since I’m not permitted to approach other royalty directly. You’ll have to make the advance, Sirius. Remus can only respond. He’s already lost his heart to you. Don’t make him lose his head,” Peter pleaded gently.

“Remus hasn’t lost his heart, Peter,” Sirius said sombrely. “He traded it for mine.” Sirius assumed a sedate and stately air to go outside and receive his guests.

<br/><center>*~~~*</center><br/>

Sand and air were still hot despite the absence of sun. Sirius let the rising tide lick at his feet, up his calves and under his knees as he sat at the water’s edge. James, Peter and Remus jumped through waist high waves, or pushed and splashed each other while Sirius watched. This last night of adolescent frivolity felt full of promise rather than melancholy. Remus dove between their splashing friends. The curve of his body resembled a crescent moon among shooting stars. Sirius got to his feet. He brushed sand from his hands and walked to meet Remus as he surfaced. Starlight made his paler freckles less visible. Sirius missed them. Every part of Remus was significant. Sirius put both hands on Remus’s wet face and kissed him on the mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed Remus again, pressing against him without being possessive.

“Wherever you go after tomorrow, my heart and hopes go with you,” said Sirius. He opened his eyes to see Remus’s response. Remus also had his eyes open. Remus put both arms around Sirius as waves pushed against them, making them rock gently from one side to the other.

“And mine with you,” Remus replied. Then he kissed Sirius. They continued kissing until a white-tipped wave reached their armpits and almost knocked them over.

Sirius stopped Remus being pulled under only to topple himself. They drag-push-raced each other to shallower water and fell onto the sand, laughing. Sirius leaned over Remus to kiss him again and they bumped heads as Remus tried to make a similar move.

“Who knew beach-kissing could be so dangerous?” Remus asked.

“I want to kiss you somewhere else.”

“On the mouth is fine for now, thank you Sirius.”

Sirius poked the soft spot above Remus’s hip and Remus grinned. “Are you so pleased with yourself because you’ve finally been kissed or because you might never see me again?” Sirius asked.

Remus sat up and rested his weight on his elbows. “Hasn’t Peter told you?”

“I wasn’t aware he had anything to tell…”

“Did you only kiss me because you might never see me again?” Remus asked.

Sirius traced around Remus’s fingers in the sand. “I see you every time I close my eyes.” Sirius moved his fingers up Remus’s arm and kissed him on the shoulder. “Summer brings you close enough to hear, and touch.” Water tickled his buttocks. He tried not to squirm while sliding his hand down Remus’s back. “I kissed you so our summers together may never end.”

Remus pressed parted lips to Sirius’s cheek, then his mouth. Their jaws moved slightly, slowly and they gently took hold of each other by the back of the neck. Sirius let the tip of his tongue pass between Remus’s lips and Remus pulled back. “No need to rush, Sirius. I’ll be entering your service after the Solstice.”

Sirius looked Remus in the eye. “As concubine?” Sirius asked archly. Remus flicked him on the nipple. “Ow!” Sirius stopped touching Remus to use both hands as nipple shields.

“As scribe,” Remus replied drily.

“Good enough!” Sirius exclaimed and kissed Remus on the shoulder again. He gave Remus a teasing look and then kissed him on the mouth. “I can claim you as concubine during the Winter Solstice.”

“Autumn Equinox.”

The response took Sirius by surprise and his laughter rode the waves, causing a lone fisherman to drop his net and stare. Remus quickly got to his feet and returned to the water at a run. Sirius worried that this meant their relationship was already over, until Remus grinned over one shoulder before diving under a whitecap and emerging through the other side. Sirius followed, with a heart as full as the sea.


End file.
